bitfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-23927666-20181006010419/@comment-23927666-20181027015823
Da sind wir auch schon beim nächsten Viertelfinale DerSozi vs. Team Adonis. Interessante Mischung würde ich sagen. Ich hatte meine Bedenken, dass das Battle bei dem Vorgänger von Arroganz vs Kondor niveautechnisch nicht mithalten könnte, aber am Ende kamen da doch ein paar sehr unterhaltsame Runden zustande. Fun Fact am Rande: Obwohl das Team Adonis schon oft in Battles vertreten war, ist dies hier das erste richtige 1 on 1 des Teams. Außer beim sehr speziellen Battle Royale haben die Gegner immer verpeilt. DerSozi HR vs Team Adonis RR DerSozi beginnt wie immer mit einem Zitat. Auch wenn ich ihm das als Stilmittel nicht ausreden will, steckt leider keine Kunst dahinter einen Wikipedia-Eintrag zu kopieren, anders als zb. bei Arroganz und Kondor die in ihren Runden eigene Intros geschrieben haben. Daher werde ich das nicht positiv mitbewerten können. Als es dann mit dem richtigen Text losgeht war ich zunächst positiv überrascht. Die 4 Eröffnungslines sind direkt auf einem guten Level. Sowohl das mit der Schwulenporno-Truppe als auch dem Verfassungsschutz ist sowohl originell als auch als Angriff legitim. Danach wird es etwas schwächer, da er dort versucht hat ein bisschen zu viel Inhalt in 2 Zeilen zu packen, aber trotzdem noch auf einem soliden Level. Wenn er den Inhalt der ersten Zeile in 2 verpackt hätte wäre es sehr gut gewesen. Danach wird es wieder gut. Freilose als Angriffsfläche zu benutzen ist immer so eine Sache, aber das mit dem Vorauskontern und der Unsportlichkeit ist sehr gut, da die Adonen sich ja selbst immer als krasse Ehrenmänner betiteln. In den nächsten beiden Lines fand ich die Fetisch-Pointe passend und amüsant. In den 2 Lines darauf wird mir zu viel um den heißen Brei geredet. Line 13 ist wieder gut, wär auf 2 Lines verpackt thematisch wieder besser gewesen. Der Abschluss des Parts puncht nicht wirklich, aber passt hier thematisch tatsächlich ganz gut. Schöner erster Part. Der beste den Sozi bis hierhin gebracht hat mMn. Hoffentlich geht es in ähnlicher Manier weiter. Part 2 beginnt leider nicht so prickelnd. Zu viel Inhalt ohne passenden Punch. Wieso ist deren Image aufgesetzt, aber deins nicht? Wie konnten sie einen draufsetzen wenn dein Allround-Diss zu der Zeit nichtmal existierte? Die nächsten 2 waren wieder in Ordnung. Gefallen hat mir "Das da nur eine Hand voll von psychisch Labilen eine Selbsthilfegruppe gegründet haben" Die darauf folgenden Zoophilen-Lines haben einen guten Ansatz, man merkt jedoch dass trotz Steigerung die Formulierung an einigen Stellen immernoch ein Problem darstellt. Die 2 darauf sind mehr als unspektakulär. Die 4 darauf sind insgesamt durch das Aufgreifen von Shadows Leistungstief und dem Battle Royale insgesamt ganz solide. Die "Ihr wart Phönix egal"-Line wär auf alle Gegner des Teams bezogen besser gewesen, zumal das Team Adonis selbst auch nichts gegen Phönix eingereicht hat. Die Endline war hier wieder sehr mittelmäßig. Der erste Part war ganz gut, der zweite war ein ziemliches Stück schwächer. Die Runde ist insgesamt in Ordnung. Kein wirklicher Schwenk ins Positive, aber auch nicht ins Negative. Eine Steigerung ist deutlich erkennbar, aber die Formulierungen lassen an vielen Stellen immernoch zu wünschen übrig, was sich auch auf die oft seltsam gesetzten Reime auswirkt. Wenn Kreuzreime vermischt mit Blockreimen und Binnenreimen sich bei etwas wirrer Formulierung immer wieder abwechseln verliert man da als Leser schnell den Überblick, was nicht gerade von Vorteil ist. Vielleicht erstmal mit normalen Paarreimen versuchen, wie du es auch in den ersten 8 Zeilen noch ganz ordentlich gemacht hast. Kommen wir mal zum Konter von Team Adonis, der zunächst durch bessere Lesbarkeit, Formulierung und Reimsetzung heraussticht. Der "heiteres Lachen"-Konter zu Beginn ist direkt ein Highlight, die Jugendschutz-Line hält das starke Niveau. Die Gema-Line ist im Vergleich etwas schwächer, aber auch solide. Die nächsten 4 Lines in welchen ihm Kleptomanie wegen geklauten Intros und Profilbild vorgeworfen werden bleiben auf einem soliden Niveau, auch wenn sie nichts direkt im Text kontern. "Wenn du schonmal auf dieser Seite warst, hättest du mal besser Grammatik recherchiert für deinen Part" Qualitätsmäßig geht es auf dem gleichen Level weiter. Die einzelnen Lines an sich sind hier nicht so herausstechend, aber nichtsdestotrotz sind sie allesamt solide und gerechtfertigt. Die Satzstruktur-Line war dann wieder besser, weil es teilweise bei Sozi wirklich wie ein Versuch wirkt die Lines krasser wirken zu lassen. Die Botschaft-Line ist in Ordnung, aber da wär noch mehr gegangen. Da fand ich Sozis Endline im ersten Part tatsächlich besser. Der zweite Part beginnt mit Bezug auf die Japanisch-Line, die ein wenig ins Leere geht da ich in Sozis Line darüber keine wirkliche Beleidigung gegen die Sprache sehe. Oder es war ein misslungener Punch seitens Sozi, der sich hier tatsächlich auch negativ auf seinen Gegner auswirkt, da dieser versucht einen Punch zu kontern der einfach nicht in der Form existiert. Interessantes Szenario nach dem Motto "Too dumb to fool". Die Umkreist von Weisen-Line war auch eher wieder ein standardmäßiger Konter, finde ich. Dann greift er ein paar Lines aus Sozis Runde gegen mich auf und bezieht diese sehr passend auf das aktuelle Battle zwischen Shadow und mir, wobei Shadow eine schöne Vorlage für diesen Konter geliefert hat, bei dem Konzept seiner Hinrunde. Diese Lines funktionieren deshalb wieder gut. Dann kommt wieder eine Standardzeile, gefolgt von einem Representerkonter der dann wieder ziemlich gut ist und seine Daseinsberechtigung hat. Die Selbsthilfegruppe-Line wurde ebenfalls gut gekontert. Die Endline wo dieses "UN geächtet" aufgegriffen wird finde in Ordnung, von der Aussprache jedoch etwas ungeeignet als Konter. Der erste Part ist insgesamt durchgehend solide, im zweiten wechseln sich bessere Lines mit mittelmäßigen Lines. Das Team Adonis hat eine bessere Technik die ebenfalls durchgehend solide ist. Um Sozis Runde zu entkräften wurde hier das Nötigste getan, wenn auch meistens mit etwas vorhersehbaren Kontern finde ich. Im Gesamtpaket sehe ich das Team Adonis sehr leicht vorne aber nicht genug um einen klaren Punkt zu geben, wenn man bedenkt dass sie den Kontervorteil hatten. Daher reicht es hier nur zum Unentschieden. 1:1 Team Adonis HR vs DerSozi RR Das Team Adonis bringt hier eine kurze Hinrunde. Kann auch mal gut sein. Und das ist sie, in dem Fall. Zuerst wird aufgegriffen dass Sozi einiges gebracht hat bei dem man eine gewisse Inspiration von anderen Textern u.a. dem Team Adonis selbst nicht abstreiten kann. Diese Lines werden direkt gut pointiert rübergebracht und bieten einen schönen Start für die Runde der Lust auf mehr macht. "Willst auch ein Bild sowie Shadow, statt Rip-Off von J-Dog" war ein passender Abschluss für diese Lines. Die Hund-Line danach ist etwas unspektakulärer aber noch im Bereich des Annehmbaren. Dann kommt die Line "Richtig hart schlecht auf richtig hart schlecht zu reimen macht dich noch nicht richtig hart gut", die ich tatsächlich als sehr stark und ein Highlight empfinde. Die 4 Endlines sind dann schwächer, aber behalten trotzdem noch ein solides Niveau. Durchaus gute Hinrunde und besser als die von Sozi selbst. Genauso wie auch in Adonis Rückrunde ist alles sauber geschrieben und gereimt. Was hat Sozi dem entgegen zu setzen? Das Intro lass ich wie gesagt wieder weg. In den ersten 4 Lines betitelt er die Gegnerrunde als schlecht und bringt eine ausgelutschte Selbstdiss-Pointe im Bezug auf mein damaliges Konzept. Leider lässt er das ohne ausreichende Erklärung einfach so stehen, was den gesamten Einstieg schonmal ziemlich unnötig macht, da die Runde von Adonis jetzt weder schlecht war, noch das Ganze hier durch Innovation oder irgendwas Anderweitiges gut dargestellt wird. Leider führen die nächsten Lines diese Linie fort. 5 und 6 sind extrem unspektakulär, danach meint er das Team Adonis hätte sich im Gegensatz zu ihm nicht gesteigert. Da Sozi in dieser Runde hier eher wieder Rückschritte nach der etwas besseren Hinrunde zeigt trifft das nicht so ganz. Da ist auch schon die Hälfte der Runde vorbei und bisher hat nichts wirklich gepuncht. Dann kommt der erste gute Ansatz, nämlich dass das Team Adonis nur gewinnt wenn die Gegner nicht einreichen. Bisher haben aber generell nur 2 Gegner gegen das Team eingereicht, beide im Battle Royale wovon einer von Adonis besiegt wurde, also auch wieder etwas panne. Die Endline von Sozi ist auch wieder ziemlich schwach. Dann kommt Arroganz mit einem Gastpart in welchem er 4 solide Lines bringt. Vorallem dass das Team Adonis die eigenen Runden liken muss finde ich auch ziemlich lächerlich. Arroganz 4 Lines sind leider besser als die 12 Lines von Sozi und das mit Abstand. Der hätte besser die gesamte Runde geschreiben, dann wär das hier deutlich spannender geworden. Diese Runde geht für mich sehr eindeutig an das Team Adonis. Ein guter Front gegen einen quasi nicht existenten Konter. Keine Ahnung was da die Intention war, aber Sozis Rückrunde ist abgesehen von Arroganz eine Katastrophe um ehrlich zu sein. Es ist ja nichtmal so, dass er bei den Kontern einfach gescheitert ist, sondern dass er kaum versucht hat die Lines von Adonis überhaupt zu kontern. Nach der überraschend guten Hinrunde schade. Aber auch abgesehen davon merkt man dass beim Team Adonis einfach mehr Routine und Textsicherheit vorhanden ist, von daher ist der Gesamtsieg auch verdient. Gebattlet haben sie auch ziemlich gut. 1:0 Team Adonis Resume: 2:1 für Team Adonis